


A Captain Bold

by Mara



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Marvelous took care of his crew and one time they took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> I was trying to decide what would make my recipient the happiest and lo and behold...there was porn.

It was a delicate balance with Joe: determining the difference between his normal need to be fit and when he was trying to wear himself out so he could rest.

Marvelous eyed his first mate, whose pushups had reached the critical mass of shakiness. Standing, he strode to where Joe was exercising, reaching down to grab him by the ponytail.

"Oi!" Joe said, dropping to his knees and grabbing for Marvelous' hands.

"Get up," Marvelous said, yanking harder.

With an aggrieved sigh, Joe stood and Marvelous backed him against the nearest bulkhead, kissing him until he could feel Joe get hard against him.

"You have a room," Luka called from her seat at the table. "Use it."

Joe rolled his eyes as he followed Marvelous down the steps, but by the time they were halfway down the hall, he was pushing Marvelous to move faster. And as the door shut behind them, it was Joe who picked up Marvelous and slammed him against the door, using his always surprising strength to grind them together.

It took an hour to wear Joe down sufficiently, but Marvelous allowed his head to droop in exhaustion when he could finally hear Joe's quiet snores.

* * *

One advantage of being the captain was ordering Doc to carry all the pillows and blankets up to the crow's nest and then telling him to get lost. Marvelous stripped his clothing and stuffed it under one of the pillows, then tugged a blanket over himself to stay warm while he waited.

Stretching, he smiled up at the stars as he heard Luka's footsteps. She'd been touchy all day and he knew she'd retreat here soon, to nurse her feelings in private.

When the hatch opened, he heard her swift intake of breath. "Marvelous, what the hell..."

"Come here," he said quietly.

"Don't order me like I'm Joe. I'm not your pet." Scowling, she crossed her arms.

"Okay, then _please_ come here so I don't have to stand up and get you."

Rolling her eyes, she lay down, arms still crossed and body stiff.

Sighing, Marvelous rolled over and kissed her gently. After a moment, she unbent enough to turn her head and kiss him back. He took his time, kissing her face and neck, listening to her pleased sounds, peeling off her jacket and lifting up her shirt so he could lavish attention on her breasts.

She whimpered as he moved between her breasts, sucking each nipple in and making her cry out in pleasure. 

Kissing his way down her stomach, he smiled against her as she moaned his name, and he pulled off her pants and underwear. He knew just how to lick and just where to put his finger to make her scream and he put that knowledge to use.

She lay in a limp, exhausted pile when he was done, sweaty and no longer upset. Marvelous tucked her against him and pulled the blanket back up, closing his eyes and willing away his own erection. He'd been hoping that was what Luka needed, but he shrugged mentally. Another time.

* * *

Marvelous always felt faintly ridiculous, but he had to admit it was clever of Gai to realize they could take their pants and gloves off while remaining morphed.

And it turned out that with enough Super Sentai strength, you could have _really_ athletic sex, so it was worth feeling ridiculous. Although Doc had threatened that if they broke another bed, they'd be sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Doc had retreated to the engine room after making a dinner he'd eaten almost none of. Marvelous looked around. "Were the engines hit in the last battle?"

Joe shrugged, but Ahim looked up from her tea. "I don't believe so," she said, after considering it for a moment.

Marvelous went to his quarters, then scowled as he stalked through the ship, down and down into the area that he knew Doc loved most. Pausing outside the door, he took a deep breath and another, tamping down his instinctive need to grab their engineer and throw him on a bed.

When he entered the room, he found, as he'd suspected, Doc sitting on the ground with his back leaning against some pipes, tools still in their case. Marvelous tossed his jacket over another pipe and slid to the ground next to him.

Doc leaned sideways until their shoulders were touching and Marvelous leaned their heads together. Closing his eyes, he breathed in tandem with Doc, waiting patiently.

Eventually, he felt Doc shift beside him and Marvelous turned his head so Doc could kiss him. He let Doc lead, getting more forceful until he was kneeling over Marvelous, holding him still.

Chest heaving, Doc pulled back, suddenly uncertain. "Are...is this..."

Marvelous grinned up at him. "I got ready before I came down."

Doc sucked in a breath before diving in again, almost ripping at his clothing.

Marvelous was on his hands and knees as soon as Doc let him up, groaning in pleasure as Doc penetrated him. Doc's little sounds were music to Marvelous' ears.

Someday, when Doc could trust them fully, when he could let down his guard completely, it would be amazing to top him, Marvelous thought, and reduce him to a quivering jelly of need. Until then...this would do.

* * *

Marvelous always wondered who in Ahim's past had done this for her, but he'd never been brave enough to ask. He tightened the silk ropes on her hands until she smiled up at him, then tied the scarf around her mouth and began to tease. 

He waited until she was screaming into the gag before he finally plunged into her, rubbing her clitoris until her back was arched so far she looked like she might break in half.

"Yeah," he gasped as her body shook, sweat dripping off his face. "That's it."

They collapsed at almost exactly the same time and he yanked off the gag so she could breathe more easily, but left her hands in their soft bonds. Her eyes closed and she relaxed completely. Marvelous grinned down at her, pleased with himself. In the morning she would be her usual calm collected self, but not right now.

* * *

Marvelous stalked into the main cabin, his mind filled with Basco's taunts. The Gokaiger had been outmaneuvered and Basco had _injured his crew_. Again. Unforgivable. That rat bastard...when he got his hands on him, he was going to rip him limb from limb and then he was going to really hurt him. How _dare_ Basco lay a hand on his crew!

Kicking his captain's chair, Marvelous growled when someone grabbed his shoulder. "What?" he snarled at Joe.

Joe didn't answer, just yanked him forward. And then Luka was at his back, pushing, and Ahim and Gai had his hands. "What are you doing?"

Doc came in with an armful of pillows and blankets. "Over here?" he said.

"Good enough," Gai said and Doc dumped everything on the floor in front of them.

Marvelous stared at the others as Ahim dropped his hand to help Doc arrange a nest on the floor. He was too stunned to do anything other than stand as Joe pulled off his jacket and Gai unbuttoned his vest.

Luka took off his boots and socks, grinning up at him as she made him lift each foot, and Joe drew him down into the giant soft pile.

Marvelous shook his head, reaching for Doc, who was right next to him, but his hands were slapped away. "Stop," Doc said, running clever fingers up his chest. "Let us take care of you."

"But I need—"

"No," Ahim said, taking a hand and kissing his knuckles gently. "You don't."

Joe pulled off Marvelous' pants and underwear and Marvelous lifted his head to see a shirtless Joe smiling down at him. He had enough time to take a breath before Joe started licking his way up his thigh. All around, the others were stripping clothes off, kissing each other, touching him, stroking...

He tried to focus, tried to see what his crew needed, but they drowned him in sensation. All he could do was hang on as long as he could, touching whatever he was allowed to reach, kissing anyone who would stay still long enough. 

They took turns with him and with each other. When he finally came, he dropped into a half-doze as Joe and Luka traded Gai back and forth between them, both peering up at the moaning Gai through their hair. It was a gorgeous sight.

Marvelous tried to join in, but Ahim crouched over him, kissing him until he forgot what he'd been planning. Doc took over kissing as Ahim moved further down. Marvelous thought to protest that he wasn't ready, but his body decided to disprove that and he cried out as she took his dick in hand firmly.

His flailing hands were caught and held, but he was too busy to notice by whom. Someone gently stroked his cheek, while a mouth closed over one of his nipples. Tight heat gripped his dick and he thrust helplessly. "Good," Joe said into his ear. "Let go now."

Marvelous did.

When he was done, everyone curled up around him. Stroking that had been sexual turned to comfort, with Ahim pulling his head into her lap so she could comb her fingers through his hair. Joe lay to one side, tracing the curve of his ear, while Doc lay on the other, looking mostly asleep as he nuzzled against Marvelous' side. Luka and Gai were on the other side of Joe, kissing softly.

Through half-closed eyes, Marvelous looked around at his crew, surprised and pleased and grateful.

"I don't understand," Luka said, lifting her head up and causing Gai to make a sound of displeasure.

"Understand what?" Marvelous asked.

"How you can be so greedy when it comes to food—" Luka began.

"And so generous when it comes to sex," Doc finished, opening one eye.

Marvelous shrugged. "It's only sensible. Food is finite. Once you eat it, it's gone. Sex—at least, good sex—makes more sex."

Ahim paused in stroking his hair. "I'm uncertain if that's a beautiful statement or a horrible one."

Marvelous grinned, tugging Joe closer so he could kiss him.

\--end--


End file.
